Двойник Джека (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)/Облик
В данной статье представлен список всех голов и обликов для Джека. На данный момент, для Джека существует 19 голов и 109 обликов. Облики, отмеченные звездочкой (*), нуждаются в подтверждении источников. Головы Стандартные Открываемые Открываемые (дополнения) Разные Облики Стандартные Открываемые 'За выполнение заданий' 'Добыча' 'За достижения' Открываемые (дополнения) SHiFT-коды Разные Неизвестно Примечания Названия обликов связаны с таблицами данной статьи. *Долгое время имел место баг, при котором у многих игроков уже были открыты некоторые облики, в том числе получаемые за выполнение заданий и ввод SHiFT-кодов до их официальной публикации. *Голова [[#boy|' ']] может выпасть только во время выполнения сюжетного задания. *Несмотря на эксклюзивность облика [[#gear|' ']], его можно получить с помощью редактора сохранений. *Уникальный рисунок облика [[#erid|' ']] не отображается в виде от первого лица (руки). Интересные факты Названия обликов связаны с таблицами данной статьи. *Противогаз головы [[#up|' ']] напоминает таковую у суперзлодея Бейна в кинофильме «Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды». *Вид головы [[#road|' ']] – явная отсылка к Раулю Дюку, персонажу произведений Хантера Томпсона, и его образу в кинофильме «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе». *Голова [[#rage|' ']] и облик [[#gear|' ']], получаемые при наличии у игрока сохранений Tales from the Borderlands, имитируют стиль Риза – одного из главных героев этой игры. *Оригинальное название облика [[#dirk|' ']] (англ. Dirk Claymore) является отсылкой к средневековым шотландским клинкам: кинжалу дирку и двуручному мечу клеймору. Сам облик имеет рисунок в виде "шотландской клеточки" – тартан. *Название облика [[#dia|' ']] (англ. Dia de El Jacko) переводится с испанского как "День Джека". Как и все облики Кровавого Урожая 2015, он является отсылкой к латиноамериканскому Дню Мертвых (исп. Día de los Muertos). *Название облика [[#cash|' ']] (англ. Flushed With Cash), возможно, является отсылкой к фрагменту из телесериала «Парки и зоны отдыха». Отсылке способствует ещё то, что Тимоти стал двойником ради студенческого кредита (англ. "student loan", надбавка для оплаты нужд учебы и жилья), и по словам героя фрагмента "они ужасны". *Многие оригинальные названия обликов являются отсылками к выражениям и названиям, использующим слово "Jack": **Голова [[#up|' ']] – And Broke His Crown – слова из строчки «Jack fell down and broke his crown» (рус. "Джек упал и ушиб голову") в одном из английских детских стишков про Джека и Джилл. **Голова [[#up|' ']] – Jacked Up, можно перевести как "Измученный". **Голова [[#road|' ']] – One-Eyed, отсылка к жаргонному названию валетов Червей и Пик – One-eyed Jack, так как в стандартной колоде из 52 карт их лица изображены в профиль и виден лишь один глаз. Отсылке ещё способствуют бородка и усы данной головы. **Голова [[#road|' ']] – Hit the Road, отсылка к песне «Hit the Road Jack» (рус. "Проваливай, Джек"), наиболее известной в исполнении Рэя Чарльза. **Голова [[#road|' ']] – And Jill, рус. "И Джилл", собственно подруга Джека из вышеупомянутых стишков. **Голова [[#boy|' ']] – A Dull Boy – слова из поговорки «All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy» (рус. "Работа без забавы делает Джека скучным"), аналогичное русскому «Делу – время, потехе – час». **Голова [[#boy|' ']] – Could Eat No Fat – слова из стишка про Джека Кильку, который "не мог есть жирного", и его тучную супругу, которая "не могла есть постного". **Голова [[#boy|' ']] – Frost, отсылка к Джеку Фросту, персонажу английского фольклора, олицетворяющего собой зиму. Идентичную отсылку имеет и голова [[#rage|' ']] (англ. Jack Frost). **Голова [[#rip|' ']] в оригинале именуется Of All Trades, что является частью выражения «Jack of all trades», аналог русского «Мастер на все руки». Правда со временем у поговорки появилась вторая половина (master of none), означающая в итоге «За всё берётся, да не всё удаётся». **Голова [[#rip|' ']] – The Ripper, отсылка к знаменитому серийному убийце Джеку-потрошителю. **Облик [[#red|' ']] – Red Yellow Dead Fellow (рус. "Красно-желтый, парень мертвый"), отсылка к поговоркам, предназначенным для отличия смертельно-опасного кораллового аспида от подражающей ему безвредной молочной змеи, например: «Red touches yellow, dangerous fellow. Red touches black, friend to Jack.» (дословно "Красный с желтым – тип опасный. Красный с черным – Джеку друг."). *Со обликами от некоторых производителей (а именно конкурентов Гипериона) на спине куртки двойника появятся анти слоганы: en:Jack/Skins Категория:Облики персонажей Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel